Kyouko in Wonderland
by Phoenix Torte
Summary: The young and innocent Kyouko spies a curious rabbit, and follows it down the rabbit hole. What will she see? What will she do? Things are going to get curiouser and curiouser...HIATUS


**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip-beat!, that pleasure belongs to Nakamura-sensei. Though I wish I could own Ren. **

**This is a little story, about what would happen if Kyouko fell into Wonderland…somewhat OoC, and it's more serious than a comedy, but I hope that you like it, anyway! Please review!**

* * *

**Kyouko in Wonderland**

**By PhoenixTorte**

Kyouko sat under the ancient oak tree, calmly reading aloud from her reader. "The depth of the sea can be measured not by us, the humans, than it can be…" Her tutor, Kanae, sat listening to her. Or rather, pretending to listen. Due to the extremely boring material, Kanae was staring off into the distance in a daze. She didn't even notice when Kyouko stopped reading, her gaze fixed on something in the distance.

"What a cute rabbit!" she exclaimed softly. For surely enough, a small rabbit had hopped across the forest clearing. But this was no ordinary rabbit, for it had long, soft, wavy hair, and a very pretty dress on. The little girl rabbit hopped through the trees, and entranced, Kyouko followed. She weaved in and out of the trees as she pursued the rabbit, and seeing the rabbit disappear into a hole in the bottom of a tree, she went right up to it. _'Perhaps it's this rabbit's burrow,'_ she thought, _'and I can see her family. How cute!'_ She leaned in, hoping to see into the burrow.

Sadly, nothing was forthcoming, as the hole was so dark that it seemed to be bottomless. "Why," Kyouko muttered to herself. "I think that it is bottomless." Leaning forward and craning her neck, she tried to see deeper into the darkness. Her hands clutched the weathered bark on the sides of the opening, but the bark proved to be too weathered as it gave away. Toppling, Kyouko tried to keep her balance, but soon found that she was tumbling through space.

"EEEEEEeeeeeekkkk!"

She shrieked as she fell, but soon realized that this did nothing for her, and calmed down. She noticed that as she fell, she saw many a curious object seemingly floating in the air, such as paintings, corkscrews, and old furniture. Slowly, what seemed to be a dimly lit floor came into view below. Kyouko felt faint at the thought that she was going to hit the floor at her hurtling pace.

She closed her eyes and braced for impact, but she didn't have to worry. Instead of the smash'n'crash she expected, her Mary Janes lightly came into contact with the floor, and Kyouko landed with a light tap, instead of a great THUD!. Even so, Kyouko still lost her balance, and fell into a sprawling heap on the floor.

Standing up, she brushed herself off, as the dust on the floor was quite thick. _'Really, who cleans in here?'_ Kyouko thought. _'Some men must live here, or something.'_

Taking note of her surroundings, she saw that she was in a dusty room, with a faded checkerboard floor. On the other side of the room, she saw a door, and hurried closer, but as she neared, she found herself becoming rather dismayed. The door, though very cute and pink with a strange insignia on it (spelling out the words, Love Me), was about big enough for a small child to squeeze through. Kyouko moaned out loud. "Why did I eat all that onigiri? My hips are too big to go through that!"

Kyouko threw herself on the floor, sobbing and sometimes pounding on the floor in anger. When she was done, she sat up, and wiped her nose. "Oh, well, maybe there's something in here that I can use," she said resignedly. Going through the room, she began to poke around the edges and corners of the room, and found herself falling into luck when she found a faded box in the one corner. She wiped the dust from it, and found writing of a sort.

_Miracle Pocky!!!_

_Two flavors, Choco and Razzlebere!_

_Choco-chan makes you grow,_

_But Razzlebere shrinks you down!_

_Amaze your friends and_

_Stun your family…_

"Hmm…" Kyouko pondered. "This could be handy, indeed." Pulling out a single stick of Razzlebere, she began to munch on the pink stick. Before she had even finished the unusual yet rather delicious candy, she had already started shrinking. Before long, she was just the right size to go through the door, and luckily the Miracle Pocky had shrunken with her. Putting the box of pocky in her apron pocket, she opened the door, and stepped through.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter one! Sorry it's so short, but tune in to see what's through the door!**


End file.
